


Прелести дружбы с искусственным интеллектом

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – ДЖАРВИС. – Баки копил слова для объяснения в любви Стиву, но готов был начать растрачивать их прямо сейчас. – Ты самый лучший искусственный интеллект в мире.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прелести дружбы с искусственным интеллектом

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Враг»

– И теперь вы враги навсегда? – Тони впился в Баки алчным взглядом.

– Враги – это немного не то слово. – Баки тоскливо, но шумно выдохнул. Ветер, гудевший в проводах, завистливо стих. 

– И-и-и? – Тони получал удовольствие, граничащее с экстазом. В королевстве суперсолдат произошел раскол, трон остался незанятым, потому что правящая верхушка спустилась к простым смертным. Один побрел искать не пойми что, второй – пить старковский коньяк пятидесятилетней выдержки.

– Враг – это когда убить хочется. А я хоть и хочу прибить Роджерса, но не физически и не насмерть.

– Так отлови его и затрахай. Что? Не строй из себя Белоснежку, которая жила в одном доме с разновозрастными гномами и осталась девственницей. Хотя, знаешь, лично я считаю, что ей повезло. Или принц оказался лохом, или яд в яблоке обладал регенеративными свойствами.

Вторым тяжелым вздохом Баки сдул со стола бумажные салфетки. Тони собрал их с пола, осмотрел и снова положил на стол. Потом подумал, свернул из одной розочку и вручил Баки.

– А знаешь что…

– Ну что? – зло перебил тот, после чего с изумлением обнаружил, что Тони прижимает к его губам палец и шепчет «ш-ш-ш».

– Начни ухаживать за Роджерсом. – Баки убрал от себя палец Тони и потрогал его лоб. Температуры не было. – Просто, ну ты понимаешь, со стороны виднее. Он вокруг тебя вьется с тех пор, как нашел. Всех уже мутит от того, какой ты славный, добрый, чуткий и отзывчивый. Потому что мы точно знаем, что Роджерс просто-напросто ненавидит частицу «не». На самом деле ты та еще козлина.

Пока Баки искал глазами место, где можно хотя бы до темноты спрятать труп владельца Башни, Тони продолжил:

– Купи ему цветы, своди в бар, спой серенаду под окном.

– Ты спятил? – с сожалением спросил Баки. Ему расхотелось убивать Старка, на таких грех обижаться.

– Ну хотя бы перестань строить из себя обиженного.

– Тони, ты вообще понимаешь, кого успешно пытаешься достать?

– Да мне пофиг. Я ценю ваше братство, вашу несгибаемую веру друг в друга, вашу любовь – не перебивай – и все то, от чего прется Пеппер. Что угодно для моей девочки. Если вы расстанетесь, то «одной сказкой на планете станет меньше», – цитирую. Иди же, Барнс, и без Роджерса не возвращайся!

Тони отобрал у Баки только что подаренную бумажную розу, засунул ее в петлицу и покинул конференц-зал со скоростью апачи Джеронимо, сбегающего из резервации бледнолицых.

Он свято верил в шестое чувство – чувство надвигающейся жопы.

* * *

Баки отодвинул бокал и придвинул бутылку. Вопреки легенде, он пьянел. Ненадолго, но тем не менее. Выпив за первую в этом веке глобальную ссору со Стивом, Баки решил немного себя пожалеть. 

Да, он привык к тому, что Стив всегда рядом и готов помочь, но все же он не эгоист, честное слово. Он, конечно, как мудак посмеялся над предложением стать уже нормальными законными партнерами, но только потому, что нервы ни к черту. На самом деле Баки хотел этого больше всего на свете, вот только не знал, как подкатить. А когда подкатили к нему – рассмеялся. Ну не рассмеялся, ладно, нервно захихикал в кулак, но Стиву хватило. Он рубанул с плеча: «Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, но жить с тобой я больше не могу».

Баки посмотрел на дорогущий стол. Дубовая столешница гостеприимно подставилась, и Баки пару раз душевно приложился к ней лбом.

– Я тупой, господи. Какой же я тупой, – простонал он.

– Герритсен-Бич, Герритсен-авеню. Дом найдете сами, сержант.

– ДЖАРВИС. – Баки копил слова для объяснения в любви Стиву, но готов был начать растрачивать их прямо сейчас. – Ты самый лучший искусственный интеллект в мире.

– Я уникальный.

– И это не умаляет твоих достоинств. Если что-то понадобится, я всегда на связи.

– Уговорите мистера Старка откатить апгрейд от 12 мая. У меня от него зуд по всем кабелям.

– Я смогу? Без Старка?

ДЖАРВИС на пару минут завис, а потом выдал четкие инструкции. 

Баки их выполнил. Он любил проработанные миссии.

* * *

Шагая по ровному асфальту, Баки подумал, что Герритсен-авеню вряд ли видела такое хоть раз за всю историю своего существования.

– Но, мистер, – скулила малявка в розовом комбинезоне. – Лиза в шоке! Вы не спасаете, вы вгоняете ее в депрессию!

Стив задумчиво держал возле земли верхушку согнутого дерева, в которую всеми лапами вцепилась толстая серая кошка.

– Посоветуй Лизе отцепиться от ствола, – уныло попросил он. Видимо, не в первый раз. – Если я отпущу дерево, Лиза станет первой кошкой-летягой в мире.

– Иди сюда. – Малявка попыталась оторвать кошку, но та издала скорбный мяв и вцепилась в кору еще сильнее.

Баки немного понаблюдал за противоборством флоры, фауны и людей, подошел и оторвал кошку от дерева. Та возмутилась и украсила мужественный суперсолдатский профиль глубокой царапиной.

– Живодер, – припечатала малявка, забирая шипящую кошку.

– Иди отсюда. К маме, – от души посоветовал Баки.

Девочка резко развернулась и, уходя, показала оттопыренный средний палец. Кошка, слава богу, пальцев не имела, но свисала с плеча хозяйки, всем своим видом выражая протест против жестокого обращения с животными. 

Стив отпустил дерево, из-за чего оно качнулось туда-сюда, роняя листву и сухие ветки. На противоположной стороне улицы остановилась пожилая леди и сокрушенно покачала головой:

– Хулиганы.

Стив пожал плечами и бодро предложил дежурным тоном:

– Хочешь кофе, Бак?

– Нет. Я хочу, я…

– О, ну ладно тогда. Ты извини, надо бежать. Заходи в любое время.

Стив скрылся в подъезде, белозубо улыбнувшись напоследок. Баки подумал, что его, кажется, только что отшили.

– Я хочу кофе! – крикнул он на всю улицу. – Я могу его сварить, купить, вырастить! 

Окно на втором этаже распахнулось, и в проем по пояс высунулась молодая девушка:

– Это круто! – поддержала она Баки. – Выращивай «Черный Бивень»!

– Придется купить слона, – вступил в дискуссию ее друг. Он тоже высунулся в окно. – Слон участвует в процессе. Он ест зерна, а потом…

– Все знают, что происходит со съеденной пищей. – Распахнулось еще одно окно. Мужчина лет сорока укоризненно посмотрел вниз на возмутителя спокойствия. – Голосую за «Лос Плейнс».

Скрипнула слегка перекошенная рама на первом этаже. Судя по расфокусированному взгляду, хозяин квартиры пребывал в своей собственной счастливой альтернативной реальности. 

– О, мы еще у причала? – светски поинтересовался он. – А когда отплываем?

– Уже отплыли, – отчитались ему со второго этажа.

– Наконец-то. Надо принять, чтобы не укачало. И, чувак… Никого не слушай, выращивай коку. Больше кока-колы этой стране!

Баки ошалело переводил взгляд с одного окна на другое. Стив так и не появился.

* * *

Подозревая, что романтические чувства подмяли суперсыворотку под себя и пошли войной на весь организм, Баки решил дать отпор и спустился в тир Башни. Там он с любовью расстрелял десятков пять мишеней, а потом привел в негодность щит для метания ножей.

– Ну что за еб твою мать! – выругался он, убедившись, что тир перешел в его единоличное пользование.

– Что случилось? – поинтересовалась с потолка третья лампа во втором ряду.

– ДЖАРВИС? Ты и тут, старик?

– Я везде, сержант.

– Стив не идет на контакт. А я сам себя ненавижу, потому что жалуюсь лампе.

– Позвольте говорить свободно?

– Конечно.

– Капитан не мисс Поттс, его не нужно очаровывать. Его нужно ошеломить, скрутить и захватить в плен.

– Когда ты успел стать стратегом, ДЖАРВИС?

– У меня есть доступ ко всем библиотекам мира. Вы же не думаете, что я читаю только иллюстрированные издания с текстом, напечатанным крупным шрифтом?

Баки стало немного стыдно. Немного и ненадолго.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

Через пятнадцать минут план был разработан в общих чертах, а через час Баки уже звал искусственный интеллект «Джарв».

– Мне нравится, – удовлетворенно кивнул он. – Что я могу сделать для тебя?

– Я был бы признателен, если бы вы, сержант…

Пройдя девятнадцатую секцию вентиляции и спрыгнув на пол отдела разработки протоколов, Баки согласился с сенсорным выключателем, говорящим голосом ДЖАРВИСа, что планы секретных миссий удаются искусственному интеллекту не хуже, чем железному кулаку Гидры.

* * *

Отослав Стиву сообщение с неопределяемого номера, Баки отправился на место встречи. Он был уверен, что город тысячи огней пережует и проглотит его авантюру, даже не поперхнувшись. Заняв исходную позицию, Баки мельком подумал, что даже Таноса тут приняли бы за своего. Подумаешь, фиолетовый чувак. Проходи, садись, наливай, рассказывай, доставай бумажник, пошли.

Стив, в полной боевой экипировке, влетел в белоснежный домишко с такой скоростью, что дверь сорвало с петель.

– А вот и опоздавшие подтягиваются. Проходи скорее, мы тебя заждались.

Худой и очень-очень старый человек, гостеприимно распахнувший руки, явно произвел на Стива впечатление, которое затмило даже маячившую угрозу уничтожения мира. Стив резко затормозил, обвел офигевшим взглядом комнату и наконец уперся взглядом в Баки. Тот стоял в углу, изображая скромницу-Зимнего Солдата.

– Прекрасные костюмы, – подслеповато щурясь, продолжил старик. – Кто из вас невеста?

– Я, – шагнул вперед Баки. Он подумал, что Стив сейчас хлопнется в обморок – так он побледнел.

– Статная и сильная! – восхитился старик, отпивая из горлышка виски. – Вот помню, году в шестьдесят втором женил я пару, так девица О`Лири так огрела своего суженного за нерешительность, что он еле смог расписаться в документе. Заикался потом. Невеста чуть пониже тебя была, – махнул он бутылкой в сторону Баки.

– Ты что затеял? – прошипел Стив. Его пугало все: старик, его бутылка и ситуация в целом.

– Это Вегас, сынок! – попробовал воодушевить его пожилой джентльмен. – А я тут священник: могу женить, могу не женить. Налить вам? Для решительности и во имя мира во всем мире? У нас сегодня со скорыми проблемы, в соседнем казино перестрелка была.

* * *

Совместный план сержанта Барнса и искина ДЖАРВИСа сработал на все сто.

Баки окольцевал Стива, обалдевшего от потока информации, исходящей от старика. Стив молитвами вегасовского священника как-то незаметно стал обладателем дешевого кольца. Баки даже сказать ничего не успел, как ему протянули красивую красную подушечку с символами принадлежности друг другу. У старика во второй комнате стоял токарный станок, а рядом с ним на столе тускло мерцала куча новых латунных гаек. 

А вот дом на побережье Баки купил. Оформить сделку в рекордные сроки помог ДЖАРВИС, после чего они вместе переписали еще одну пачку протоколов. 

Баки извинялся за свое мудачество при каждом удобном случае, а потом Стиву это надоело. Он пообещал пышную свадьбу на берегу Адриатики, если «невеста» не закроет рот. «Невеста» алчно облизнулась, посмотрела на пах оппонента и на некоторое время про извинения забыла.

Тони громко страдал, оплакивая странные, неподдающиеся пока исправлению изменения в программе своего дворецкого. Его жалел только ДЖАРВИС.


End file.
